Variations on a Theme
by Onaree
Summary: Jareth tries to forget Sarah, but can he? J/S
1. Chapter 1

Variations On A Theme  
  
  
Standard discalimer: If you recognize it -- I don't own it.  
  
Authors note: I know I should be working on my other story "Are You Home", but I am so stuck and this just demanded to be written that.... well .... I did. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy reading your feedback.  
  
--Onaree--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dawn broke bright and clear but the Goblin King's mood was as dark as midnight.  
  
The night before he had watched, alone, as that little chit of a girl celebrated her victory over him. Him-- the Goblin King. It still galled him. Nobody had ever won--ever. Not being about to stand the loneliness--no anger at her victory. He flew back to his castle.  
  
Flying into the window in the throne room, Jareth transformed back to human form. He threw himself upon his throne but found that he couldn't keep still so he started to pace the floor.  
  
Back and forth, faster and faster, as he mumbled to himself.   
  
The goblins in the room watched silently, slowly backing way from this caged tiger of a king.  
  
Jareth had never felt such pain as this girl had caused him. This was not how it was supposed to be. He should have won-- easily. He couldn't believe that he had resorted to begging at the end. She had absolutely no mercy on him. It hurt so much. She had pricked his ego and broken his heart, although he was trying *not* to think about that so much. Concentrate on the fact that she beat his unbeatable labyrinth. The damage it would cause to his ego. Not knowing what else to do, he did what the fae usually did when they were in pain-- they took it out on someone else.  
  
He called one of his goblin guards out to him. The goblin started to edge over carefully until he was his king's face and ran over to him, awaiting his orders.  
  
"When the Hoggle and Sir Didymus arrived back in *my* kingdom they are to be arrest and kept in the dungeon until I send for them." The goblin just stared at him. "Well, go after them!" As he kicks the goblin towards the door.  
  
Jareth watched the goblin gather several fellow guards and leave the throne room. He stalked out of the room and went to his chamber and his bed. But try as he might he couldn't sleep for the look of *her* eyes as they danced and the sound of *her* voice as she said those awful words 'you have no power over me' over and over in his dreams.  
  
  
In the dungeon, which is at the lowest part of the castle, Hoggle and Sir Didymus are thrown into a cell together.  
  
The walls are dank and green with a rank smelling slime. The sound of dripping water echoes thru the cell. Dirty straw covers the dirt floor and rustles with the movements of the things that live in it.  
  
Hoggle and Sir Didymus look around. Didymus looks confused, but Hoggle is resigned. He sits on the dirty straw floor with his head in his hands.  
  
"Why ever have we been put in here?" Didymus said as much to himself as to Hoggle.  
  
"As we's stormed the city and helped the little lady corner his majesty, I thinks me might be upset with us, that's why."  
  
"But helping a fair maiden is part of a knight's duty, is it not."   
  
Hoggle retorted, "Even if it means betraying yer king. We lets her win." Hoggle put his head back down and said despairingly. "I just hope he makes it fast, that all I hopes."  
  
Didymus patted Hoggle on the shoulder. "Do you regret helping he fair lady?"  
  
Hoggle looked up at him surprised. "I don'ts regret what I's done, but I'm a coward so's I'm afraid." Hoggle stared into Didymus's eyes. "I's do it again, I would."  
  
"So would I, my brother, so would I." Didymus said as he tried to get comfortable for the night.  
  
The two prisoners slept fitfully in their cell.  
  
As fitfully as a certain Goblin King. Who woke feeling all the worse for it the next morning.  
  
  
Jareth appeared in the middle of the cell with a paper in his hand and cleared his throat.  
  
  
Hoggle who really hadn't slept at all started at the sound and seeing the king tried to shake Didymus awake.  
  
"Just five more minutes, Ambrosia." He muttered before turning over in his sleep.   
  
At this Jareth stepped directly in front of Didymus and cleared his throat again. When this and Hoggle's shakings didn't wake the knight up, Jareth stomped on his tail. This woke the knight who screamed and clutched his tail in his arms, looking up at the king.  
  
In a soft, conversational voice he asked. "Did you sleep well?" They both nodded. "Good then your trial can begin." In the time it took him to say this they were transported to the throne room. Several goblin guards came over and stood to both sides and behind them.  
  
Hoggle thought to himself... as if we kin git away, as he saw them surround him and Didymus.  
  
Jareth stalked over to his throne and threw himself upon it. "Sir Didymus, did you not take an oath with me?" He started quietly.  
  
"Yes, my king."  
  
"And, exactly, what did you swear to do?"  
  
Didymus stood suddenly very tall and proud. "That I would let no one pass without my permission."  
  
"Then how did she get across with bridge?"  
  
"Sire, she had my permission?"   
  
Jareth stood up from his throne and stalked over to the prisoners and shouted "How in the name of the crystal moon did she get your permission?"  
  
Didymus realizing, finally, that things are not going well answered meekly. "Ah, well, ah."  
He looked around him very unsure.  
  
In a quiet voice Jareth prompted, "Go on."  
  
"She asked your majesty."  
  
Jareth's eyes widened and turned his back on them. He thought to himself: it was so simple but no one else would ever think of asking. And he had never told Didymus that he couldn't give permission so when she asked he would say yes. Even having gone back to her home she still flouts him. He turned back to Didymus, "I understand that I no longer have a bridge over the bog, is that not correct."  
  
"Yes, strangely it fell apart as soon as she stepped upon it."  
  
"Then, Didymus," he purposely left off the sir to make his point, "you shall be in charge of rebuilding it. And Zek and Eek with assist you." He pointed to a guard who came up to the king. "You are dismissed."  
  
The guard escorted Sir Didymus out of the throne room wondering why he had chosen those two goblins for the job. They were stupid by goblin standards, and that is saying something.  
  
  
Hoggle watched as Didymus was escorted out of the room. Knowing that he was next, he huddled on the floor, kneeling and trembling in terror.  
  
Jareth, jabbing Hoggle in the side with his foot none too gently asked. "Hoggle, did you or did you not come to me after you ran away from King Mahanaga of the Dwarf Kingdom and give your oath that you would be loyal to me if I took you in?"  
  
Hoggle nodded, but he was shaking so badly that Jareth was not totally certain of the fact. But he decided to accept it as such. This was perfect, thought Jareth. The perfect person to torment. I may not kill him later, I'll never have anyone better to torment. "Now what kind of punishment do you deserve. You with your questionable loyalty before you ever took an oath with me." Jareth walked over to his throne. "Sit at my feet," he snapped.  
  
Hoggle got up and sat when Jareth's finger pointed beside him.  
  
"I should kill you for what you've done." With his wolf's smile he looked down at Hoggle, who was huddle in a ball at his feet. This won't do, he thought to himself, you need to look into their eyes-- to see their pain to forget your own. "Look at me when I speak to you, is this the respect you have for you king?"   
  
Hoggle looked up at Jareth. His eyes watery with unshed tears and every so often tremors would race through his body.  
  
"Better," he said with a nod and slapping his riding crop against his thigh. "Let me think, what is the best way to die?"  
  
Before Hoggle could even think he heard his voice softly say, "Old age." He clasped his hands to his mouth and stared up at his king, terrified of what his outburst might bring.  
  
Jareth, on the other hand, was desperately suppressing a smile. He was afraid that the dwarf would faint from fear too quickly, but that comment showed that he would be able to enjoy himself. He looked down at Hoggle, "Did you say something, Hogbrain?" he said sweetly.  
  
Hoggle just shook his head.   
  
"Good," Jareth pretended to ponder while tapping his crop against Hoggle's shoulder. "Hmmmm, boiling oil.... been done. How about tying each arm and leg to a different horse and having them pull, what do you think?"  
  
Jareth looked down at Hoggle who was shaking his head in disbelief. "No, your right, too messy." He glared down at Hoggle's level suddenly, "And the city is enough of a mess thanks to you."   
  
The King sat back in his throne and smile like a man who was warming up to a favorite subject. "How about being drowned in the bog of eternal stench. That would be appropriate would it not?" Jareth was feeling so much better, he took a long look in Hoggle's eyes and knew that if he wanted to do this later he had better stop for a while. The poor dwarf was sweating badly and looked like he might have a heart attack at any moment. He felt so much better that he would be generous.   
  
"Guard," he pointed to the closest, "take him to the small chamber near mine and keep him under guard while I decide his fate."  
  
The guard grabbed Hoggle by the waist and half dragged him out of the chamber. Not because he was trying to be ruff but because he could barely walk on his own. The guard dumped him on the small bed by the window and left the room, banging the door behind him. Hoggle could hear the bolt being thrown by the guard and relaxed. He felt safer locked away from the King, even if a locked door in his castle would prove no obstacle to him. And fell into a exhausted sleep.  
  
Later when he woke, he looked around the chamber he was placed in. And wondered.  
  
The chamber was small by the standards of the castle but still a nice sized room. Actually it was about the size of the little cottage that he lived in. It was built into a thick section of the wall and was the traditional cottage for those that tended the front gate. This was obviously a servants room, but it was still nicer than he was used to. The bed was soft and the room was airy with a large window. It might only overlook the kitchen garden but it still let a lot of light and air into the room. The room also had a few rugs on the floor. They may have been old and very worn but still they would keep the chill of the stone floor off bare feet.  
  
Hoggle was totally perplexed. One moment Jareth was wondering how to kill him and the next he gave him a nice room. It may not be as nice as his own but he had to know that it was nicer than Hoggle was used to. And why a room and not the dungeon? So many questions made Hoggle's head hurt so he laid back down on the soft bed and went back to sleep.  
  
The day's soon fell into a regular pattern for Hoggle. The guards would bring him his meals and every day or so Jareth would torment him with his possible punishment. He would ask Hoggle, torture first then execute or just torture to death. Perhaps send him back to Mahanaga. That was the worst. Mahanaga would pick something slow and painful and enjoy ever minute of it. No, he would rather be terrified by Jareth than tortured by Mahanaga.   
  
After a great many weeks, Hoggle began to wonder if this *was* his punishment or if there was something more going on than he was aware of. It seemed so strange. He was well taken care of, he had lots of food and good food at that. He had discovered that the guards would even bring him more if he asked. He had never eaten so well.  
  
What confused him most was Jareth's behavior. He had heard the gossip from the guards. The King was in the foulest mood that anyone had ever seen him in. He was kicking goblins left and right. And, truth to tell, he did frequently did kick goblins. But never as much as this. And much harder than his want. True goblins have thick skins and are difficult to hurt so being kicked is unpleasant but acceptable. But he had actually hurt a few.  
  
But what really made Hoggle wonder was the fact that he always seemed so much happier after tormenting him. Even the guards noticed and remarked on it. Hoggle was still terrified every time he was taken before the king, but no longer after he left him. Somehow he knew that as long as Jareth seemed more relaxed and less on edge when he was done with him than when he started, Hoggle wouldn't be executed.  
  
  
  
  
Jareth sat on the edge of his large bed and just blankly stared at his chamber. It was a sumptuous room. And immense bed dominated the room. A heavily carved four poster bed. The mattress was the softest down to be had in the kingdom. The bedclothes the softest of silk and linen, richly embroidery in bright colors. Not a better way to sleep, except for having a beautiful woman sharing to with you.   
  
Wait, where had that thought come from. He had had many women in his bed. Being such a power and unmarried king, many women have suggested a physical alliance in hopes of making a political one. And when it came to women throwing themselves at him, well no one would ever accuse him of ducking.  
  
But in the end he was always happiest afterwards when his time and his bed were his own again. Not one did he think of after they had gone. Not one.  
  
But there is one gone that you think of, that soft and annoying voice in his mind whispered, constantly.  
  
Jareth started to pace his chamber in hopes of stilling that voice that had haunted and distracted him for so long. But it always came back, worse than before. At first tormenting Hoggle had stilled it, but the effect lasted less and less each time.  
  
He need to do something and he need to do it now before these feelings drove him mad.  
  
He transported himself to his study and took a large yellowed sheet of parchment out of a locked drawer of his desk where he kept important documents and read it aloud to himself. "I Robert Williams do freely exchange The Goblin King's claim upon my sister Jane Williams for a future child of mine to be payable upon demand by said Goblin King."  
  
He then took out a blank sheet of parchment from his desk, wrote a few short paragraphs on it and signed it with a flourish. He rolled them together with the newer document on the outside, melted some wax and sealed the document. Finally using a stylus to mark a design (a stylized version of his pendant) in the wax before it cooled.  
  
"Guard," he yelled out into the hallway. Soon the patter of small feet and the clink of armor could be heard racing down the hallway. One of his taller goblins stood at attention awaiting his king's orders. "When I return I want that dwarf Hoggle waiting for me in my throne room." The guard nodded but stood there. "Well, go." And the guard did, with all speed.  
  
  
  
Hoggle, in his chamber as he know thought of it, was finishing his soup when there was a loud pounding at the door. "Come," he said. The guards had become very respectful of him since when Jareth took out his anger on Hoggle he wasn't taking it out on them.  
  
The same guard that Jareth had spoken to, came into the room and very sadly spoke. "His Majesty said you were to wait in the throne room until he came back."  
  
"Why's you so sad looking, Urk?"  
  
Urk looked down at his feet and shuffled them a little. "The king seemed different than he usually does when he calls for you. Not angry, more determined like. And he had a document in his hand. I think he's decided what he is to do with you." Urk shuffled his feet some more and said softly. "I'll miss you, Hoggle."  
  
Hoggle sniffed a bit as his eyes watered, "I's guess it had to come so time. I'll miss you too my friend." Hoggle put his arm around Urk's shoulders and they slowly walked out of the chamber together.   
  
  
  
  
Jareth arrived at the High Court of the Fae shortly after giving his orders to Urk. He went up to the Lord of Documents. "I have a document that I wish registered with the court. And be quick about it, I have much to attend to." He said as he handed the man his document.  
  
The fussy and balding man broke the wax seal and quickly scanned the enclosed documents. His eyebrows seeming to be determined to crawl off his face as they raised higher and higher while reading. He looked up sharply at Jareth. "You do understand the ramifications of these documents, are you certain you wish them registered?"  
  
"Yes and yes." And disappeared before the Lord of Documents could say another word. 


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: You recognize it--I don't own it.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Hoggle waited in the throne room more terrified than he had been in some time. In the many weeks he had been in the castle Jareth had suggested hundreds of various punishments for his crimes and none sounded very appealing.  
  
Hoggle was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't hear Jareth appear in the throne room and walk over and sit down. So when he cleared this throat behind him, Hoggle nearly jumped eye level with the King.  
  
Jareth leaning down and looking straight into Hoggle's eyes. "Hoggle." he started softly. "Care to explain to me why you are here getting fat when the biting fairies are over running my gate?" And smiled sweetly into Hoggle's perplexed face.  
  
"Ah, umm, well," Hoggle started to stammer. "I's just go see to them." And started to shuffle out of the room facing Jareth to make sure it was the right action.  
  
"You do that." Jareth waved his hand and suddenly Hoggle, painfully, shuffled backwards into the stone wall of the outer wall of the Labyrinth.  
  
Hoggle looked around and slid down the wall in relief. Tormenting him was his punishment. And as bad as it was at the time, it could have been a lot worse. Hoggle got up and went to his cottage for the fairy spray and started on the little critters who were very thick and out of control. A nest must have formed while he was at the castle. He started to search for it while he sprayed.  
  
  
It had taken a week of hard work and many, many fairy bites to remove the nest. He could now relax a little. Hoggle got together a blanket and his lunch, picking a sunny spot he sat down for a nice picnic.  
  
Looking out into the distance, he could see a cloud of dust just cresting the hill. Hoggle stood up and ran a short distance to see who was approaching. Surely it couldn't be people who had wished someone away. It looked to be too many.  
  
In a few moments Hoggle could see the beginnings of a train of people and carts. Some carts were pulled by hand, others by animals. Others were riding or walking. He turned around to get news of this approaching caravan to the castle in case it was trouble and ran straight into Jareth's legs. He fell onto his backside and watched as Jareth walked around him and waited for the train of people to collect at the gate.  
  
When everyone had arrived, Jareth held up his hand for silence. "Good, you are all arrived." Jareth threw a crystal up in the air. It shattered in mid air turning the world white to Hoggle's dazzled eyes and when his vision cleared, everyone was gone.  
  
Over several days more artisans and traders came and went to the castle. Hoggle was becoming very curious about all the activity. Jareth hardly ever left his domain and rarely had visitors. He decided to ask his friend the worm if he knew anything that was going on.  
  
  
Hoggle walked a short way from the gate to where his friend lived. "Worm, are home?"  
  
A small worm with a tuft of blue hair and a tiny scarf crawled out of a crevice nearby. "'Ello, 'Oggle."  
  
"You heard anything about what's going on at the castle?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"Yeah, too right something is going on. I 'eard tell that the King's rebuilding the city, good as new."  
  
Hoggle smiled "Probably better, the goblins build the first one."  
  
"That's right, and that he's making up a fancy room. Got 'imself needle workers making bedclothes and dresses like mad."   
  
"Dresses," Hoggle pondered, "he must be gitting himself a mistress."  
  
"Right, that it looks like." Worm looks back into the crevice he just crawled out of. "It's me missus calling, see you later 'Oggle." Then crawled back into his crevice.  
  
"Bye worm." Hoggle turned and went back to his cottage.  
  
  
King Finvarra called his sister Cliodna over to him. "Clio, have you heard what is going on in Jareth's kingdom.  
  
"No, Fin. What is the old rouge up to now?" Cliodna answered dismissively.  
  
"He has called nearly every artisan of quality to his kingdom. I think..."  
  
Cliondna interrupted Finvarra coldly, "Yes tell me, what do you think?"  
  
Finvarra glared at his sister and continued. "I *think* that he has finally decided it is time for him to marry and he is preparing his kingdom. I can't think of anyone who would want to live there as it is now."  
  
"All very nice, Fin. May I go now?" Cliondna turned to leave.  
  
"No you may not," responded Finvarra in a sharp tone. "You are to invite yourself over to his kingdom and find out what is going on. And if he *is* interested in *finally* getting married I want you to convince him that you are the most political choice. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, brother *dear*." And stalks out of the room and goes to her study.   
  
As annoying as my brother is, Cliondna thinks to herself, he has a point. Jareth is a good political match for me. And since he can be *so* entertaining, I think I shall do just as Fin wants.  
  
Cliondna writes out a short note, produces a crystal around it and sends it floating off in the direction of the Goblin King's realm.  
  
  
Jareth, in a sea of artisan, is barking orders and generally being a pain to those who know how to do their jobs.  
  
  
A crystal floats over to him and waits at eye level. Jareth opens his hand and the crystal drops down to meet it. When it touches his hand it turns into a small sheet of parchment.  
He unfolds it and reads the message.  
  
So Clio wants to come by, Jareth thinks to himself. No doubt her brother is curious about what I am up to. These arrangements will take some time before I can put my plan in action. And she is such a *distracting* dinner companion. And I am in need of distraction.  
  
Having decided on a course of action, he sent a reply via another crystal. He returned to his throne room to wait.  
  
  
Within the hour Cliondna arrived. "Hello, Jareth." She wanders over to the window and looks out. "My, my it seems you have been busy."  
  
Coming up behind her Jareth encircled her waist with her arms and whispered in her ear. "Would you like to see what I've been up to. I've hoped that you would come."  
  
Even knowing that he was being purposely flattering Cliondna couldn't help but feel her heart race. "Very much."  
  
Keeping one arm around her waist he steered her out of the throne room and across the corridors until he came to a room near his own.  
  
The chamber was mostly bare. Only a large four poster bed dominated the room. Tacked to the walls were various sketches of pieces of furniture and designs for various cloth works.  
  
Cliondna walked around the chamber carefully examining all the sketches in detail. She commented on several designs, pointing out flaws in design or approving the quality of others.  
  
Listening carefully, Jareth made changes that Cliondna suggest. He had always admired her style and was pleased to make use of it now. He wished the room to be perfect.  
  
Kissing her at the juncture of her neck and shoulder Jareth asked. "Over all how do you like this room?"  
  
Cliondna nearly purred her answer. "This bedchamber is perfect, but..."  
  
"But what?" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.  
  
"I would rather sleep in yours."  
  
Jareth smiled, "That can easily be arranged."  
  
  
*********Several weeks later**************  
  
  
The Dwarf King Mahanaga sat on this throne reading when his chamberlain approached.  
  
"Your majesty, Lord Abraxas is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in." The dwarf chamberlain bowed and left the room shortly before Lord Abraxas entered.  
  
"Your majesty," Abraxas bowed before Mahanaga.  
  
"You have news of interest?"  
  
"Yes, about the Goblin King." Abraxas smiled knowing that this would please the Dwarf King.  
  
"What about that son of goblin?" He snapped, having never gotten along with Jareth.  
  
"Well, it seems that a mortal defeated his labyrinth..." Abraxas started but he cut off by Mahanaga.  
  
"Somebody beat him, good! I'm sure that put him in a bad mood." He smiled at the pain that must have cost Jareth's ego.  
  
Abraxas continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "He fell into the most foul of moods. None dared go near him. Then suddenly it all changed. His mood improved and he has called all the finest artisans to his kingdom, as I'm sure you have heard already."  
  
"Yes, I'd wondered at that. Have you any idea what might have caused the change?" Mahanaga wolfishly grinned at Abraxas knowing that he had.  
  
"Well, shortly before this change he delivered two documents to the Lord of Documents." Abraxas paused grinning. He was enjoying every moment.  
  
"Go on." Mahanaga said impatiently.  
  
"The first was strange, a simple contract exchanging a certain child for the future promise of a anohter. Common language for this type of document."  
  
"Yes, but why bother having it recorded." Mahanaga tapped his finger against his lips thinking. "There must be more to this than it seems." He looks Abraxas straight in the eyes. "What is the other document?"  
  
"That one is even more curious," Abraxas paused again but Mahanaga just waved for him to continue. "No one will say. The Lord of Documents if being very secretive about it. He has forbade any of his clerks to say anything about it." He smiled enjoying Mahanaga's reaction.  
  
Mahanaga looked at his curiously, "None could be induced for a little gold to give comment on it?"  
  
His smile broadened. "None save that the Lord of Documents has hidden it away so that none may see it. Thus none of his clerks *knows* anything of any use."  
  
"I have heard tell that Cliondna, the Brownie King's sister, is spending a great deal of time with him."  
  
"If you mean they are lovers, then you are correct. But they have been in each other's bed for decades. Her brother favors the match."  
  
"And well he might. They share a common border." Mahanaga sat lost in thought for many minutes before asking, "Does the contract state the gender of the child in question?"  
  
"No, but from the date it would hardly be a child anymore." Abraxas answered wondering where Mahanaga's train of thought was leading.  
  
Mahanaga thought silently for several more moments before suddenly standing up and starting to pace the floor before Abraxas. "That goblin spawned son of a poka!!!" he muttered to himself.  
  
"You majesty?" asked Abraxas, confused as Mahanaga's sudden behavior.  
  
"I know what he is up to. That other document had to be a marriage contract with King Finvarra for his sister."  
  
Abraxas shook his head. "He wouldn't, Finvarra would insist that Jareth make his son Tylwyth provisional heir in case he never produced one himself. And knowing how rare births, and common death of the mother, child or both are he would never agree. Finvarra stood to control his kingdom or rather Tylwyth after him."  
  
With a cunning look in his eye Mahanaga nodded. "Yes, that is the reason for the contract to be recorded. She, it has to be a she, is mortal. They do not have our problem when it comes to giving birth. He could easily get a heir off of her. He will make her his mistress."  
  
Abraxas now understanding Jareth's plan. "He knows that Finvarra is weak and his son is worse. He easily controls them now, how much more so when they are tied by marriage."  
  
"And think of the price he could command for her after he has his heir. He gets a rich price for mere babes. Half the lesser nobility have bought them for daughters to tempt the great kings into marriage alliances."  
  
Abraxas added, "And many of the rich artisans also have paid Jareth dearly in hopes of marriage into the noble class."   
  
"Then how much more would he get for a proven woman. I know several who would pay anything for a male heir of their own blood."  
  
"And by registering his claim, he makes sure that none can claim any of her children. No matter who the father is, the child is his -- should he want it." Abraxas just stands before Mahanaga, astounded by Jareth's devious but flawless plan.  
  
"It is so simple. He gives use of her for a fee and gives them first pick of any child produced. So even if they are girls he still comes out ahead."  
  
"How so?" Abraxas asks.  
  
"Since he would have his heir, the females could be used to make alliances to strengthen his power even more."  
  
"I see, a simple yet perfect plan, your majesty."  
  
"And one we must do something about. You are dismissed Lord Abraxas." Mahanaga strode from the room planning best how to stop Jareth from gaining so much power.  
  
  
---to be continued---  
  
  
Is the document a marriage contract?  
What are Jareth's plans for Sarah?  
What will King Mahanaga and Lord Abraxas do to stop Jareth?  
Do I adore reading your comments about my writing?  
  
These questions and more may be answered in the next chapter of (drum roll please) Variations on a Theme.  
  
  
Onaree 


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer: If you recognize it -- I don't own it.  
  
  
Authors note: I'm trying to hone my skill at evil cliffhangers, let me know how well I'm doing.  
  
--Onaree--  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
Cliondna and Jareth were sitting in the garden, talking of how all the changes were nearly complete, when the sky unexpectedly darkened.  
  
Jareth seemed to ignore the sky but Cliondna became very anxious, constantly looking around. "What is happening, Jareth?"  
  
He casually looked at the sky, "It seems that we will have a storm tonight." Jareth continued with the previous conversations, "It seems that everything is nearly completed. Not more than a week's more, don't you think Clio?"  
  
"A storm," she asked anxiously, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, it is the season for them."  
  
"Shouldn't we go inside, Jareth?"  
  
"I see no reason to, Clio, I doubt it will arrive till evening."  
  
"Good. What were you saying?"  
  
"That the preparations seems to be nearly completed." Jareth responded but noticed that she was seemingly total distracted by the darkening sky. While storms in the Underground can be very dangerous, everyone knew to take shelter from the storm's wild magic. And the place with the strongest wards would be the castle and by extension the royal apartments. She should have the least fear of them.  
  
"Why are you so disturbed by the storm's approach, Clio?" Jareth asked gently.  
  
Cliondna looked at Jareth briefly before staring at her hands. "I, I was once caught out in a storm. I've been terrified of them ever since."  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow at this unlikely event. "And how did you come by being shelter less in a storm? I have yet to see one that did not come in slowly enough to find *some* shelter."  
  
Nervously twisting her napkin in her hand, Cliondna tried to evade the question. "I'd really rather not speak about it."  
  
"As you wish." Dropping the subject, for the moment, as she saw Urk marching up to him. "You have something to report?"  
  
Urk pulled himself up to his full three foot 6 inch height and said, "The room is ready now and the builders say that the city will be done by the end of the week. Only the bridge is left. Sir."  
  
"And why isn't the bridge finished?" Jareth asked crossly.  
  
Starting to fidget, Urk tried to think of the best way to explain. "Well, ah, your Majesty. Umm, ah, you only sent Zek and Eek to work on it so...."  
  
Jareth now remember his earlier actions and resisted smiling. Keeping a grim look on his face he too sweetly inquired, "How much work is to be done?"  
  
Urk starts shuffle slowly backwards from the king. Jareth suddenly grabs his shoulder and hold him in place. "Most of it, s-s-sire." Urk stammered.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well, Sir Didymus spends most of his time shouting at Zek and Eek. Not much work gets done that way."  
  
Jareth releases Urk and also releases the smile he has been repressing. "So what does the betting pool have to say about the situation?"  
  
"Ah... what betting pool?"  
  
Chuckling heartily, Jareth responds. "Goblins not betting, the next thing you'll tell me that they've also given up drinking."  
  
Urk relaxed, "Well it is about even between Didymus killing Zek and Eek in frustration, or shouting so much he has a stroke." Urk leans in conspiratorially. "Personally, I put money on him having a stroke, he being so excitable. But Nek thinks that only means he'll use his sword on them. He knows he's wanted to kill them more than once."   
  
Jareth and Clio both start laughing merrily as Jareth waves away Urk who bows before leaving.  
  
Cliondna tries to get her breath. "What are you going to do about your bridge?"  
  
Shrugging, Jareth countered. "Little, it isn't a priority."  
  
"How can a bridge not be important?" Cliondna, clearly confused asked.  
  
"It is across the bog of eternal stench, not exactly a well travelled route."  
  
"Oh," still not understanding. "Then why do you need a bridge?"  
  
"It has its uses." Jareth answers, smiling enigmatically.  
  
Jareth, looking up at the sky, holds his hand out to Cliondna, "We should be getting inside before the storm breaks." He looks up at the sky again. "It looks to be a very bad one." They   
leave the garden and go into the castle.  
  
  
  
  
That evening Jareth and Cliondna slept, or rather Jareth slept and lay half awake and starting at every green-orange flash of lightening and boom of thunder.   
  
Cliondna lay with her head on Jareth's chest and his arms around her unable to sleep. Just as she almost dropped into sleep, she was jolted awake by a scrabbling noise and snickering. She tried to ignore it, but it seemed to occur more and more frequently. And when something furry tried to cuddle up against her, she panicked. "Jareth, wake up, something is wrong."  
  
Looking around the room, Jareth found nothing amiss. Unless you count the dozen of three goblins trying to hide themselves in every nook and crannies of the room, and failing. Not to mention one tiny puff ball of a goblin with puppy dog eyes and feet like and eagle's sitting on the bed beside Cliondna. "I see nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"What about this!" As she gestured toward the goblin next to her.  
  
Jareth holds his hands out towards the little goblins who jumps into them. He holds it close and lightly pets it while it purrs. "Now, Neeka, you know the rules. Not in my bed, hmmm."  
  
Neeka cuddles closer into his arms and purrs louder. Jareth relents with a smile. "Oh all right, but at the foot of the bed." Neeka jumps downs from his arms, scrambling to the foot of the bed and hauling up an end of the sheet, wraps the corner around herself.  
  
Cliondna is aghast. "Jareth! How can you let these creatures in here."  
  
"The storm frightens them. They know that I would not leave myself undefended from the storm so to their minds this is the safest place." Jareth tells her dispassionately.  
  
"Why don't you just forbid them in your chamber?" she ask testily.  
  
"With goblins, you work with what they will actually do-- not what they should. Strictly speaking they are forbidden from my chamber, but they still will enter during storms, so I forbid them from my bed rather than my bedchamber."  
  
"Yes, but what about that creature?" Pointing to Neeka sleeping quietly on the foot side corner of the bed.  
  
"She is only a baby. Her mother is very sick and her father, Urk, is one of my palace guards. I let him keep her in he castle so that the kitchen gardeners can take care of her. She is a sweet child, and I don't see any reason to be upset by her." Jareth huffily answered.  
  
While they were arguing, Urk was creeping up on the corner of the bed where Neeka slept and tried to pull her away without being noticed.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Jareth did notice. "Urk, leave her and go to sleep." Urk nodded and went back to his place with several other guards. Jareth then turn to Cliondna, "And you too, sleep."  
  
She shuddered, "I can't sleep with these creatures in the room."  
  
Jareth hiding his angry with indifference answered, "Then sleep elsewhere." Then lay back down, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
Cliondna also lay back down to sleep, but well away from Jareth.  
  
The next morning, Cliondna awoke to find the chamber empty of goblins and Jareth already dressed. "I'm sorry for last night, those storms put me all out of sorts. I should never have snapped at you."   
  
Jareth gave her a wry smile. "I understand, they can be vexing if you are unused to them." He pulled his cloak out from the wardrobe and put it on.   
  
"I hope you don't mind, my brother has asked to visit us." Cliondna started.  
  
"I fear I will miss him." he explained. "I must ride out and see what damage was done by the storm. And then I have some other business I must attend to."  
  
Coyly she asked, "My I ride out with you?"  
  
"No, go back to sleep. I know how little you had last night." Jareth answers before he strides out of his chamber.  
  
After he had left, Cliondna punched the bed with her fist. "Damn."  
  
  
  
Jareth, enjoyed the feel of the wind on his face as he rode thru his domain. He nodded to his subjects that appeared as he rode.  
  
Soon he came to an area with many tree branches on the ground and small bushes that were uprooted by the violence of the storm. Jareth moved his horse off the path and into the centre of the destruction. He had only gone a few yards when an old man appeared out from the trees.  
  
"Your Majesty, I need your help." He came up to Jareth's horse and took hold of its noseband.  
  
"Lead the way." Jareth commanded the man, who, using his hold on the noseband, lead Jareth's horse to a small clearing nearby.   
  
It contained a small cottage, a good sized garden with herbs and vegetables growing on it and a barn.   
  
The barn was the obvious source of concern. A large tree had fallen on the roof, collapsing it into the structure.  
  
"You see my problem, sire." he said as he pointed to the damaged barn.  
  
Jareth dismounted from his horse and toured the barn's site. Examining it from all sides. While he did this, the old man motioned to one of the women in the doorway of the house. The younger one ran out with a chair that she placed near to where Jareth had left his horse. After he had finished examining the barn Jareth sat down on the chair provided. He motioned his hand and a small parchment appeared. "I understand that as part of your family allotment your son and two grandson's are at work on the city."  
  
"Yes sire, but if you could dismiss them from that service so that they may repair our barn. Rain often follows storms and we cannot afford to loose its contents."   
  
Jareth listened patiently, pondered then answered his plea. "I will not dismiss their service, but I will defer it till another time." Jareth produced a crystal which he sent floating off towards the goblin city. "They should arrive within the hour." He mounted his horse, but before riding off he produced another crystal which he threw towards the damaged barn and galloped off. Where it landed appeared a small stack of lumber.  
  
  
While Jareth was riding his kingdom. Cliondna's brother had arrived for his visit.  
  
"Clio, my dear sister. Things must be going well." Finavarra smiled at her. "When do you think the contracts may be signed. Everything is nearly prepared."  
  
"Things, as you say Fin, are in fact not going well. He is, as ever he has been, as unpredictable as his labyrinth." Cliondna said with a pout as she slumped in her chair.  
  
"What makes you think that. Usually he has tired of company by now." Finavarra challenged.  
  
Cliondna ticked off points on her fingers. "He seems less interested as these projects near completion. He speaks of his plan but won't tell me what he has planned. He didn't want me to ride out with him when he toured his kingdom to inspect the damage the storm brought."  
  
While good points, Finavarra wasn't about to be detoured. "But what of that wondrous room he has been preparing?  
  
  
"Oh yes, that chamber," she said sourly, "at first he wanted so much advice on it. He hung on my every word. Made many changes based on my advice. But the more it was completed the less he wished me to visit it. I gave the hired needle workers many ideas for dress but I have only seen three completed dress." she ranted, catching her breath before continuing. "He hasn't actually barred me from the room but he has used more subtle means of keeping me out. But I found a way in when he wasn't around and do you know what I found, do you?" Cliondna slumped at the end of her tirade.  
  
Finavarra had become caught up in his sisters story. "What?"  
  
"Among other things, a closet full of dress. And none were to my measurements."  
  
Before Finavarra could respond, Jareth stomped in, obviously very upset. He flopped down upon his throne, completely ignoring Cliondna and Finavarra.  
  
"Did things not go well on your tour?" Cliondna asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes actually. Very little damage. Most downed or uprooted trees. There was a damaged barn but that was because a tree had fallen on it. All in all, a good result." Jareth informed her coming slightly out of his blue funk.  
  
"Then what has upset you?"  
  
"My other *business* did not go as well as I had hoped." Jareth became upset again thinking how things went.   
  
Finavarra, ever the optimist, tried to encourage the two of them. "Well, I must be going soon."  
  
Distracted Jareth responded, "Yes, I'm sure both of you will be wishing to leave for home soon. I shall see you another time Fin," before getting up and striding out of the room. "I have plans to make." And he was gone. Both Cliondna and her brother both stared at his retreating back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah, still very much asleep, was being nudged into a lighter sleep by a weight on her chest. Groggily he pushed at it and mumbled, "Get off, Merlin." But the weight stayed put. Coming a little more awake she pushed harder and said "Merlin, will you get off me?"  
  
Her eyes flew open and she was instantly awake when a deeply amused male voice responded, "No and my name isn't Merlin." 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!!! Onaree  
  
Standard disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
  
Chapter 4   
  
  
  
Lord Abraxas appeared out of the shadows in Sarah's bedroom, crept quietly over to her sleeping form and scattered a fine dust over her. He melded back with the shadows only moments before Jareth arrived. Not daring to leave, as the Goblin King would feel the power of his magic, he watched as events played themselves out before leaving himself.  
  
He then reappeared in King Mananaga's study in a flash of light.  
  
"Were you able to mark her?"  
  
"Yes, and not a moment too soon."  
  
Mahanaga's head shot up at that, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that I barely had time to hide myself before Jareth appeared in her bedchamber." Abraxas grinned.  
  
"He didn't sense you?" Mananaga was on edge, if Jareth suspected he would most likely kill them.  
  
"No, he was far to interested in the woman and the lack of magic in that world to even bother to check. He simply wrapped her in a fine blanket and taking nothing save her own self back to his domain."  
  
"Then let us see what his next move is." Mahanaga produced a large crystal that he placed on the desk in front of him. Despite being perfectly round it stayed where he put it. Inside they could see Jareth, his head pillowed on Sarah's chest holding her in his arms.  
  
They then saw her sleepy movements and her eyes shooting open before Jareth waved them closed again.  
  
"That fool is besotted with her." chuckled Mahanaga.  
  
Abraxas leaned against the wall, "this could get boring if he plans to sleep in her arms for the rest of the night."  
  
Several minutes passed when a goblin guard came into the room and started to speak with his king. Mahanaga and Abraxas watched as Jareth tried to send the guard away but finally follow him out of the room.  
  
Unseen by everyone, Neeka scuttles quietly along the walls of the castle. Unless it looked like she might get herself in trouble, none of the other goblins would bother her when she roamed the castle. Neeka saw the Goblin King leave a chamber she wanted to go up to him but she thought her herself -- Gob'n King angry, not nice then -- and decided to take a look in the chamber he just left. She went into the room and quickly jumped onto the bed -- Gob'n King beds soft with warm blankets. Not Gob'n King's bed, ok to sleep here -- she found an edge of the blanket Sarah was sleeping in, rolled herself into it closely against Sarah's body.  
  
Mahanaga and Abraxas waited fifteen minutes to see if Jareth would return.  
  
"Excellent," Mahanaga gloated. "Concentrate on bringing her here."  
  
Soft chanting could be heard as they focus on the image of Sarah in the crystal. Soon her image faded from the crystal as she faded from the chamber. She reappeared on the floor of Mahanaga's study.  
  
Picking her up, Abraxas studied her sleeping form. "Jareth has put a natural sleep spell on her. She should wake naturally in about six or so hours."  
  
"I intend that she should never wake." Mahanaga malevolently chucked. "Take her to Finvarra's lands and kill her."  
  
Rolled up inside the blanket Neeka shivered in fear -- bad Fae -- she thought to herself.  
  
"I see, Jareth with blame him or his sister for her death. He will be much weakened if he must guard his land against Finvarra."  
  
"Yes, they have been in good will for so long that little effort has been made to make their mutual border defensible." Mahanaga smile at the thought of a despondent Jareth being plagued from all sides. "Now go!"  
  
So Abraxas went from the study to a forest close by to Finvarra's castle. He put Sarah down and pulled out his dagger from his belt. Looking down at her he thought to himself, she is too fine a prize to kill. Mahanaga is a fool to waste her.  
  
With a wave of his fingers, Sarah is now wearing a revealing nightdress. He takes the blanket from around her, and using his knife Abraxas cuts her palm and rubs blood over numerous areas of the blanket. He then heals her hand and leaves the blanket before both he and Sarah disappear.  
  
Neeka tumbles out of the blanket when Abraxas pulls it off Sarah and the little goblin runs off behind a nearby tree watching Abraxas' actions.  
  
***  
  
Having solved a minor difficulty Jareth went to the kitchen to get breakfast for Sarah. Carrying a tray to her room he finds the bed empty. Leaving the tray on the bed he strides over to the bath but it too is empty. "Where could see be," he whispered to himself. Jareth threw open the wardrobe with more force than was necessary and stared into it.  
  
Urk sidled up to the king nervously but before he could speak Jareth turn to him. "Urk, have you see anyone leave this room."  
  
Urk shook his head.  
  
"Then she is gone, with nothing but the blanket she slept in. No clothes are missing. Where are you my Sarah?" He said softly to himself. "Guards!!" he yelled. Several joined Urk in the chamber. "Call out all the guards, she must be found." The guards ran out of the room to start the search for her.  
  
Jareth sat on the bed, desolate, "Where are you, Sarah?"  
  
  
  
The guards and castle staff fanned out and searched the castle top to bottom. When she wasn't found in the castle the guards started the search in the grounds and Labyrinth.  
  
A troop of mounted guards rode to the Bog of Eternal stench to make sure that no stone was left unturned (no matter how bad it smelled).  
  
There they found Sir Didymus with his muzzle in his paws, shaking his head at the antics of his two "helpers". At the sound of their approach, Didymus got up and ran over to them. "What news do you have from the king good sirs."  
  
The captain replied, "The king has sent everyone in search of his Sarah who is missing."  
  
"Lady Sarah?" Didymus pondered. "Doth thou knowist if this is the same Lady who bested his maze?"  
  
"Aye, and a fine temper he is in. Best we find her as soon as possible."  
  
"Then I will assist you in your quest."  
  
"What of those two?" the guard pointing at the two goblins who seemed to be fighting each other with the wood beams rather than building with them.  
  
Dismissively Didymus replied. "Verily yonder goblins couldn't find their own arse with both hands. Leave them." Then asked the guard, "but I ask that thee leave a man here as my Lady may try to find me as I doth helped her last time. She knows where I am to be found. Verily, she may also seek out Sir Hoggle who doth also helped."  
  
The captain pointed to two of his men. One he left waiting to see if Sarah made for this place. Although he couldn't imagine anyone *wanting* to go to the bog. He realized that if she wanted to find somewhere in the kingdom, the bog would be a hard place to miss. The other he sent to the gate where Hoggle lived to make sure she wasn't there.  
  
Sir Didymus then lead the captain and his troop along the edges of the bog, checked for any signs that she had come to the area.  
  
  
  
Hoggle was sitting on the top of the wall, watching all the activity down in the maze below. Originally he had put the ladder against the wall so that he could search for any fairy nests, but the activity had caught his attention. What was going on to have, it seem to him, everyone out searching.   
  
"Oggle, Oggle," called the voice of the worm.  
  
Hoggle looked down to see worm next to him. "Do you know what's going on?"  
  
"Yea, Lady Sarah has disappeared. Been told that he just arrived with her last night and she gone now. He's in an awful temper having lost her. Sent everyone after her."   
  
Sitting with his mouth open Hoggle wondered aloud. "It can't be the same one."  
  
Worm answered, "I'm told it's the girl who beat him. I've also been sent to see if anyone has gone thru the gate and if they have to report back to the guards."  
  
Hoggle shook his head, "Nobody been thru here in some time."  
  
"Good, good. Then you are to search beyond the gate and I'm to wait for your report."  
  
"I'll start now." Hoggle started walking towards the nearby hill. It had an excellent view of the outside of the labyrinth. It was the perfect vantage point to decide where to search first.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jareth stormed through the halls of his castle, kicking any unlucky goblin that can within reach of his foot.  
  
Clio, who had been waiting for him by his chamber, asked "Where were you," she asked provocatively, "I got cold in that big bed all by myself." Practically draping herself on him as she spoke, rubbing her hands across his chest.  
  
Too distracted to pay attention to the meaning behind her words or actions, he answered "You said have called a servant to fetch you a blanket, that's what they are there for."  
  
Clio stepped away from Jareth and stood with her mouth in shock at the comment.   
  
Jareth then turned and looked at her, as if see her for the first time, "I thought you and your brother had gone home already?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes at him, Clio countered. "Finn left a few hours ago. What is all the ruckus about?"  
  
Running his hand thru his hair anxiously, Jareth paced in front of her. "She is gone. I left for only an hour and she had disappeared. She is nowhere in the castle. How could she have gotten so far."  
  
"Who is she?" Clio retorted with a sharp edge in her voice that went unnoticed by the Goblin King.   
  
Jareth spoke in a abstracted manner, "Sarah", before turning to leave Clio behind.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After his encounter with Clio, Jareth decided to await new in his throne room.  
  
Sir Didymus strides into the room. "You, majesty," he bows then begins, "I have a report to make."  
  
In no mood to be patient Jareth snapped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have come to report that no sign of the fair lady has been found any where around the bog. When mounted guards informed me that the fair lady hast gone missing I knew that she would like be in the area."  
  
Jareth just rolled his eyes and spoke *very* slowly. "Why would she even go near the bog?"  
  
"Because she knows I am there and knows the way. Forsooth, where would a fair damsel go but to a knight for assistance?" Sir Didymus struck a noble stance at the end of his words.  
  
Jareth opened his mouth to argue the point, when he realized sir Didymus was correct. She would go to her friends for help. She knew the right direction to go from the gate. And it isn't as if you can *miss* the smell of it. He gestured for Didymus to go on.  
  
"I have spoken to other guards and Hoggle reports that none have passed by the gates, but he will search the outer area."  
  
Vexed, Jareth pounded his fist on his thigh. "She defies me even now." He stands and starts to pace. "When I get her back I'm going to lock her in a high tower."  
  
"My, Lord," Didymus calls to gain Jareth's attention. When he has it he continues in a more hesitant manner. "Methinks yon lady did not willing leave."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No sign of her passage has been found anywhere. Yet, unshod and clothed only in a blanket she traversed the castle, the inner court and thru the goblin city and gate on market day. And no one saw her? Nay, an impossibility to my mind."  
  
Again Jareth found himself speechless. Even at such an early hour the town would be bustling for a market day. Many merchants arrived the night before, or arrived well before dawn. Sarah would draw notice in any dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lord Abraxas strode into the chamber where Sarah slept. He sat on her bed and caressed her cheek as she started to wake up.  
  
"Where am I?" Sarah asked sleepily.  
  
Abraxas smiled possessively. "You are in my castle, my dear."  
  
Sarah sat straight up. This wasn't Jareth's voice! Where was she?  
  
Smugly smilingly Abraxas continued. "What do you think of your chamber, my lady?"  
  
Sarah looked around her. It was a smallish room, about 10 feet in diameter and circular. There was lots of light from windows set ever few feet around the walls but each window was only about a foot across and the sides were angled. The walls and floor were stone blocks. Several chests were placed under the windows and a small rug on the floor. The only piece of furniture in the room was the twin bed.  
  
Abraxas watched Sarah as she looked around at the chamber. When her eyes returned to him, he stroked her cheek again with his palm. "I think you are worth every gold piece that Jareth set for you."  
  
Sarah pushed his hand away and frowned at him. "What do you mean, every piece of gold?"  
  
Abraxas smile became even more smug. He was going to turn her against Jareth, not that it seemed she had much trust in him. "I bought you from him. He put a very high price, but I have never found them unfair. I'm very lucky he owned me a favour so he gave me first choice. I don't think I could have afforded you otherwise. You could have easily fetched a much higher price on the open market."  
  
"He sold me!!" she almost screamed.  
  
"Of course, what do you think he does with the children that are wished away?"  
  
"I thought he turned them into goblins." Sarah said quietly pulling the blanket closer to herself.  
  
Abraxas laughed. "Why would he *want* more goblins. Anyway they breed like vermin."  
  
Getting up off the bed, Abraxas pointed to a chest. "There are clothes in that chest when you are ready to dress. Although I see nothing wrong with your current attire." He gave her one last leer before leaving.  
  
Sarah looked down at herself, seeing the lace nightgown that left little to the imagination, she threw the blanket over her head. "What am I going to do now?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
  
This is a shorter chapter but I'm working on more. I hope you   
enjoy. ---Onaree  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Clio stalked into her brother's study, threw herself down on a chair tapping her foot angrily.  
  
Finvarra tried to ignore his sister, but she had the most annoying way of tapping her foot. It had annoyed him since he was a child and she only did it when she wanted attention. Best to get it over with. "Clio, what are you doing back? I thought you and Jareth would be going over things in regards to your future wedding."  
  
Clio tapped her foot some more, setting Finvarra's teeth on edge before answering snippily. "There has been *no* talk of a wedding. In fact there has been precious little talk! Do you know what the last thing he said to me was???"  
  
Finvarra silently sighed and asked, "And that was?"  
  
"He said that if I was cold, I should have called for a servant to bring me a blanket, as that is what they are there for!!!" Clio responded throwing herself back against her seat. "He is completely distracted by 'his Sarah', whoever that maybe, that he completely ignored me!"  
  
Fin just shrugged. "She is probably his mistress. Look at it this way, if he has a mistress you won't have to chance dying in childbed. It is very thoughtful of him." Fin tries to give Clio a hug but she stays stiff in his arms.  
  
Fin's huntsman knocks on the door while leaning in, "Lord Finvarra, I have found something in the lands just inside the forest on the southeast side of the castle. I think you should come and see for yourself."  
  
Finvarra and Clio follow the huntsman to the forest. "I found this," he held up a fine blanket with the Goblin King's symbol embroidered on it and streaked with blood, "just here," he said pointing to a patch of ground near his feet that also had traces of blood.  
  
Fin examined the blanket curiously, "What would one of Jareth's blankets be doing here, much less blood-stained?"  
  
Suddenly Neeka shot out of the trees where she was hiding and scuttled up to Clio, and clung to her skirt, speaking in her baby talk a mile a minute.  
  
Fin knelt down closer to the little creature, "What is she saying Clio?"  
  
"If you'll be silent, I'll try and figure it out. Goblin is a very hard language to understand and baby talk is worse. Not that they are much easier to understand when they have been taught a proper fae language."   
  
Clio picked up Neeka and brought her to eye level to listen to her more closely. "She is saying that Jareth was leaving a room that wasn't his so she went in and wrapped herself up in a blanket and fell asleep. But she was awoken when a giant with dark hair and a scar on his face moved the blanket. He then cut the pretty lady's hand and rubbed it on the blanket before they left."  
  
Fin rubbed his chin, "That sounds like it could be Lord Abraxas. Not many fae have scars, especially on the face. Perfect."   
  
Eyes flashing, Clio responded, "What do you mean, perfect?"  
  
"The 'pretty lady' of whom the creature spoke must he Jareth's mistress. If we can tell him where to find her, we will have the upper hand. We can get him to sign a marriage contract in exchange for this information." Fin smiled at his plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jareth having dismissed Sir Didymus, sat thinking on his throne. Who would have the gall to kidnap her from within his own castle? In point of fact, who even knew she was here to be kidnapped? He decided that he needed assistance to puzzle this out. He would fly over to Fin's kingdom. Jareth smiled, Fin maybe a grasping fool but at least he was open about what he was grasping *for*, that made it so easy to gain what you wanted from him.  
  
Having made his decision, Jareth changed into his owl form and flew to the Brownie Kingdom.  
  
Swooping through the throne room window, he landed next to Fin's throne.  
  
  
Fin lounged casually on this throne, but inside he was a tense as a tiger ready to pounce. In an indifferent voice he asked. "What brings you here, Jareth. Mayhaps a pretty lady?" He snapped his fingers and the blanket appeared in his fist. He held it up to nearly Jareth's eye level and shook it slightly.  
  
Jareth grabbed the blanket, just staring at the blood stains for several moments. "Where is she?" he demanded of Fin.  
  
Fin, still relaxed, answered. "Not in my kingdom, this was found by my huntsman today. There was a witness, I will have you know. What is it worth to you for this information, hmmm?" Fin's eyes flashed with greed at the end of his statement.  
  
Jareth sighed, he should have foreseen this. "I will give you anything that is in my power to give.... only do not be angry at me if you ask for something I am unable to offer."  
  
"Done!" Fin offered Jareth a contract to sign. The terms of the contract were that: in exchange for who had Sarah, Jareth would give Fin anything he wanted -- so long as it was in his power to give.  
  
Jareth read and quickly signed the document, handing it back to Fin. "It was Lord Abraxas, it had to be. The witness mentioned that he had a scar on his face. I also believe that you two do not get along, do you?"  
  
Jareth's eyes hardened as he watched Fin before becoming an owl once again and flying out the throne room window.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah, with the covers over her head, thought to herself, this isn't getting me anywhere. She flung the covers off and went to examine the contents of the trunks.  
  
One dress she pulled out had a decent (or nearly so) neckline but was very sheer. The next a deep neckline but of a heavier fabric. "Between the two of these I think I have a decent dress." Sarah said out loud. She put the heavier dress over the sheer one, letting it puff out at the neck and wrists.  
  
Suddenly the door was flung open. In strode Lord Abraxas. Tall, with dark, long hair bound with a narrow silk ribbons at the back of his head. A small scar next to his right eye was almost lost in the crinkles of his face as he smiled at Sarah.   
  
Scars amongst the fae are very rare. Since they have both the traits of self healing and great vanity. But wounds made by iron are very hard to heal (assuming that the wound didn't kill them). And Abraxas' scar was from iron and he had expended a great deal of magic for decades to make the scar as small as possible.  
  
Abraxas stalked over to Sarah, undoing his cuffs as he spoke. "Pity that you have changed. I rather liked the other outfit." He untucked his shirt and grabbed Sarah by the waist. "Now my sweet Sarah, you are going to start earning your price."  
  
He scooped her up and dropped her on the bed. Sarah tried to struggle but he was far to strong for her. Abraxas started nuzzling her neck and worked his way to the valley between her breasts. Sarah was trembling with fear, only heighten when Abraxas crooned. "Cold, my sweet, let me warm you." He straddled her, totally pinning her down while he placed open mouthed kisses on her breasts.  
  
"Get off me," Sarah cried and tried to shove him off but couldn't.  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out from the door, loud and clear. "Villain, unhand yon maiden!"  
  
Abraxas looked up to see Sir Didymus in the doorway with his sword drawn. He got off the bed, twirled his hand and a sword appeared. Sir Didymus took a running leap, did a double somersault landing on the bed in front of Sarah. He gave a quick bow "My Lady", did another somersault landing on the side of the bed on the far side of door.  
  
  
Abraxas knowing that he would be at a disadvantage if he tried to fight the knight across the bed. Sir Didymus had perfect footing, while he would have to reach and was limited by the bed. Also all he had to do when Abraxas thrust was to jump from the bed knowing that his opponent had over reached himself and would be at a disadvantage. Not to mention his expensive prize would become damaged.  
  
He came around the bed to face the fox knight without any obstacle between them.  
  
  
Unseen by Abraxas, Hoggle crept into the chamber with a finger to his lips holding out his other hand. Understanding, Sarah slipped quietly off the bed. She took Hoggle's hand and they left the chamber. When they were both outside the chamber they started to run.  
  
Sir Didymus' nose may not be as sharp as once it was, but his hearing is as sharp as every. When he heard the sound of Hoggle and Sarah escaping, he started step two of the plan. When Abraxas lunged, he did a backwards flip landing on the opposite side of the bed. Abraxas followed so that his back was to the chamber door.   
  
Before he could lunge again, he felt the tip of a blade in-between his shoulder blades and a voice in his ear that turned his blood to ice.  
  
"Trying to steal what is mine are you? I'll have you know I do not take kindly to that." The Goblin King's tone might have been conversational, but his meaning was deadly serious. Then he spoke sharply "Sir Didymus, see to the others safety. I have *matters* to attend to here."  
  
Sir Didymus bowed deeply to his king, did a double flip landing on the floor below and ran out to follow the others.  
  
He arrived at the meeting point where the rest of the Goblin troops were waiting if they were to be needed.  
  
Sarah was just finishing hugging a squirming Hoggle.   
  
He bowed deeply to her, hat in hand, "My lady thou art safe now."  
  
"Sir Didymus, thank you!" Sarah said thankfully, hugging him tightly.  
  
  
From a few feet off, Jareth watched as Sarah hugged Sir Didymus and from Hoggle's blush and fidgeting he must have also been hugged. He finished cleaning his blade and thought to himself, if she is handing out hugs to her saviours then I had better present myself. He strode over, holding his arms out so that she could easily hug him. A smile broke out on his face as she raced over to him. A smile that faded at the feel of her hand striking his face.  
  
"You *SOLD* me!!!!" Sarah screamed.  
  
Hand to his face Jareth replied angrily "No I saved you. And since you are giving out hugs as a reward I am her to collect mine."  
  
"I'm not hugging you." she shouted at him and then turned her back. Bad move, remember the first rule of dealing with a Goblin King-- never turn your back on him.  
  
In a low dangerous voice he responded. "I'll have you know, Sarah, that I always collect what is owing to me." With the speed of a snake his arm grabbed her around the middle and flung her against his chest where he pinned her with her eyes just above his eye level. Jareth's other hand stroked her back with his other hand and buried his face in her neck for several minutes.  
  
Then he released her so suddenly that she would have fallen on her backside. Luckily, the bed broke her fall. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: My muse has come back .... finally.  
  
Onaree  
  
  
Standard disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Variations on a Theme   
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Jareth took her hand to help her back up.   
  
"What do you mean, you didn't sell me? Then how did I end up with that creep." Sarah demanded, her arms crossed in front of her and giving the Goblin King a scowl before turning away from him.  
  
Jareth, feeling annoyed that all his efforts are going unappreciated by her -- still, fell back on his using an arrogant demeanor. "*I* didn't sell you, Sarah. *I* bought you." At her shocked and stunned looked, he continued. "From your father in point of fact."  
  
"My FATHER!" she nearly shouted before flopping back on the bed. In a small voice she continued, "I bet my stepmother made him do it, she always hated me."  
  
"No, Sarah, you step mother had no part in this. Your father gave you to me before you were even born, in exchange for his sister. I think he was 10 perhaps less." Jareth said softly, helping her to sit up. When she sitting upright on the bed, the Goblin King knelt down before her and with his fist over his heart reverently spoke. "Sarah, on my true kingship, I swear that I will do everything in my power to protect you." He then took the hand that he was holding and kissed the palm of it.  
  
  
Sarah sat stunned as he released her hand and rose. Jareth walked to the door but before leaving he spoke. "You will stay in this room," he started to order but then thought better of it. "You must be exhausted from you ordeal and wish to rest, I will have a tray sent to you later." He bowed then turning on his heel, he left closing the door behind him.   
  
Sarah didn't hear him turning a lock but that didn't mean that it was unlocked. She sat stunned for several moments.  
  
Sarah thought to herself, I'm feeling stunned far to often. She looked around. It was a very large, but cozy room. It has a large window that overlooked a garden. Somehow she felt very comfortable in the room but didn't know why.  
  
Getting off the bed, Sarah tried the door that Jareth left by. She tried opening the door and was shocked when it opened. She peered out the door and didn't see any guards. Sarah was very cautious as she walked out the door. She couldn't believe that after ordering her to stay in her room, Jareth wouldn't think she would try to leave.  
  
Walking through the door Sarah found her self coming out the door to the bath at the other end of the room. Sarah gaped when she saw that she came out of the bath. She tried again, but again going out the door to the hall she ended up come out of the bath. She tried walking into the bath to see if she would end up in the hall but she just ending up in a large bath.  
  
Suddenly she had an idea. She walked backwards into the bath, and to her surprise she came out at the door to the hall, walking backwards she went back to the bath door. She tried this twice more and on the last try she suddenly found herself in the hall.  
  
"Ha!!" Sarah exclaimed when she found herself in the hall.   
  
***  
Hoggle, Sir Didymus and the guards found themselves suddenly in the throne room of Jareth's castle.  
  
"Where's Sarah?" Hoggle said as he looked around.  
  
"No doubt His Majesty is comforting her after her ordeal. Do not worry, Sir Hoggle, Lady Sarah is safe now." Sir Didymus assures Hoggle.  
  
Hoggle just shakes his head, and replies softly "Bah, if she's with him, I doubts that." Hoggle then leaves Didymus and the guards to congratulate themselves and heads toward Jareth's private wing.  
  
Hoggle wonders how Sarah is even back in the underground. He thought that beating the Labyrinth meant that nobody here had power over her. Maybe that only worked on the king and Abraxas had kidnapped her.  
  
  
When he arrived at the private wing Hoggle heard voices from one of the rooms and listened at the door. It was Jareth's voice.   
  
"My father!" Hoggle heard Sarah exclaim. Now he knew how the King brought her here. Winning would have no affect on a previous claim.  
  
"You will stay in this room," he heard Jareth command. Hoggle realized that Jareth must be about to leave so he hid himself in a nearby alcove. Hoggle watched the king close the door behind him and stalk off.  
  
From his vantage point Hoggle could see the door plainly. A short time after Jareth left, Sarah opened the door and carefully looked out. He watched as she started to walk out the door and disappeared!. Then a few moments later she was back at the door and the same thing happened.  
  
Well his Majesty is being clever, using magic to keep her inside rather than a lock. Then suddenly she was outside of the chamber, looking very satisfied with herself.  
  
Hoggle watched from his alcove as Sarah carefully looked around herself, trying to choose a way to go. "Sarah", he called softly as he stepped from his hiding place.  
  
"Hoggle!" Her eyes lit up as she saw her friend. "Great, what's the best way out of here?"  
  
Hoggle just shuffled his feet not really looking at her.   
  
"Why won't you help me?"   
  
Hoggle fidgeted some more. "Things are different now, I didn't know the king owned you before."  
  
Sarah glared at Hoggle before randomly choosing a direction to stalk off in. "I don't know what it's like here, but where I'm from you don't sell people." Sarah angrily retorted.  
  
"Yer, right. You don't knows what it's like here!" Hoggle shot back. "It's commonly done, even Jareth was bought and sold as a babe."  
  
Sarah's mind was so busy trying to wrap itself around this concept that she stumbled in mid-stride. She turned to Hoggle "What? How did he become king if he was sold?"  
  
Hoggle shrugged and took her hand leading her back to her chamber while speaking. "It was the price of peace between the Dwarf king and the Goblin King."  
  
Without realizing it Sarah sat on the bed, while Hoggle climbed up and sat next to her. Explain was the look she gave Hoggle.  
  
"The Goblin Queen took up with the Dwarf King. When she got with child both kings claimed it, as neither had an heir and births are very rare. They were preparing to go to war over which one would get the child when the midwife announced that she was having twins. A contract was sign by both that the first live born male would be the heir to the Dwarf throne and the second live born male would be the heir to the Goblin throne. And Jareth was born last."  
  
  
***  
  
Jareth closes the door behind him, placing a tiny crystal next to the door which sinks in before his leaving. He heads towards his throne room thinking to himself. 'She should calm down in an hour or so, then I shall return.'  
  
Jareth sat on his throne, pondering what to do while he waited.  
  
Dwale, Jareth's most trusted vassel walked into the throne room. He is about Jareth's height -- perhaps a hair taller, with red hair. His hair is styled in a similar way but where Jareth's is straight, Dwale's is curly. So much so that although the short hair at the top is straight, the long back threatened to become ringlets if he let if grow too long. He has similar taste in clothes but prefers shades of green to highlight his hair.  
  
"Well, your majesty, you certainly keep everyone hopping." Dwale spoke jovially to a brooding Jareth.  
  
Jareth sat back on his throne, trying to put a severe look on his face but not quite making it. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Never put off by goblin scowls, Dwale returned. "Finding out what is going on."  
  
"Why the interest now? Things, as you say, have been going on for some time."  
  
"Well, I became tired of making things up. so I decided to find out the truth."  
  
"Then I take it you are responsible for that sock rumor?"  
  
Dwale, unsure of how to read Jareth, continued cautiously, "Well, yes actually." He replied in an amused manner, but started to back up just in case.  
  
Jareth then broke out in a 'cat that ate several canaries' smirk but said nothing.  
  
Now Dwale is very unsure of where he stands. Is Jareth smirking in anticipation of how he is going to punish him -- or was he pleased about the rumor? Only one way to find out. "You don't seem upset about the rumor."  
  
"Well, actually, several rather delightful ladies wished to discover the *truth* of such rumors."  
  
"Ah," Dwale started to chuckle, "I see. No doubt you *satisfied* their curiosity on the matter."  
  
"No doubt." Jareth's smirk lingered for a moment before it faded. "The reason everything is 'hopping', as you so quaintly put it, is because Abraxas stole something of mine and I needed to take care of the matter."  
  
Dwale suddenly became alert. "Taught him a lesson about stealing did you?"  
  
"One which he will never profit from." Jareth responded grimly.  
  
"You might find you with problems from his wife, Malina. Her family lives in the valley between your kingdom and Fin's." Dwale advised.  
  
"If there is any trouble to be had I expect you to handle it." Jareth answered blandly.  
  
"Of course, sire." Dwale bowed deeply.  
  
"Your majesty," a strong clear, female voice called. "I wish to present myself to you. I am Malina."  
  
Malina walked towards the king in a stately manner. She is a tall woman with flame red hair kept in check by being bound in a single large plait down the back of her neck. She was dress in a modestly styled gown of rich material in brown with green trimmings. She curtseyed deeply and extended her hand to Jareth.   
  
Dwale took a position slightly to one side and behind her so that if she should attempt anything he could defend his Lord.  
  
Jareth kissed her hand and lifted her hand up to indicate that she should rise. "What brings you here my lady?" Jareth asks smoothly.   
  
"Two things, sire. The first to swear my allegiance to you."  
  
Jareth sat up very straight and pinned her with a very predatory expression. "What of your oath to your husband's lord?"  
  
But she returned the look without a flinch. "He never required such from me."  
  
He relaxed on his throne. "More fool him. But what is the second reason you came?" Now Jareth was curious. He didn't think that she would want revenge as he had heard that she hated her husband and would be probably be very happy to be rid of him. Her father had basically sold her off to the highest lord available at the time.  
  
"Since you are responsible for my current lack of having a husband, I expect you to find me another." She said in a very matter of fact manner.  
  
At hearing this Dwale starts to tug on his clothes to make sure they are all perfectly in place and other such preening as he stepped into her line of sight.  
  
Jareth gives them both an amused but aloof smirk. This is better than he could have wished. Her family controlled a very important valley. Their loyalty would always be useful. He didn't have anyone to offer at the time of her previous marriage. But obviously Dwale wanted to, as he had promised not long ago, "handle it".  
  
He also noticed Malina looking him over. She didn't seem that displeased either. Decisions, decision. Do I torment Dwale longer by ignoring him or cement a very important alliance. And he knew that her father would agree to Dwale. He was equal in status to Abraxas, and since their lands bordered Jareth's he was in a better position to offer any assistance they would need at a moment's notice, unlike Abraxas who virtually ignored them once the dowry was paid.  
  
"My lady, may I present Lord Dwale. I could present no more loyal lord nor anything that has my trust more."  
  
Both Malina and Dwale smile at each other. They make a very nice couple Jareth thinks to himself.  
  
"Dwale, please escort the Lady Malina back to her family and render any reasonable service that she may need." Jareth ordered waving them away. Malina curtsied.  
  
This was an order that Dwale intended to follow to the letter. "Yes, sire!" He bowed deeply to Jareth then held out his arm to Malina who smiled as she took it. They both disappeared moments latter.   
  
Jareth sat in this throne, grinning to himself on how well that situation handled itself. Not only had he strengthen his borders but it had been long enough for Sarah to have calmed down some. Just a few more things to attend to.  
  
"Guard!" he shouted.  
  
Urk came running in. He was one of his smarter goblins so Jareth usually ended up dealing with him.  
  
"Yes, you majesty."  
  
"I want you to arrange for both Hoggle and Sir Didymus to stay overnight. I wish them to be housed in my private wing, near Sarah's room. I also want the monster that helped her found, what is his name, Lido?"  
  
"Ludo." Urk responded.  
  
"Yes, he is to wait for me here. The others may retire to their chamber when they wish. Also have some supper sent to them."  
  
Urk saluted. "I will see that everything is arranged." And left to give ordered to the guards and other goblins so that everything could be arranged.  
  
Jareth them headed towards the garden. He picked several types of flowers before heading towards the kitchen. Then he arrived at the kitchen he ordered that a try be prepared with supper for two.  
  
When it was ready the Goblin King headed for Sarah's room, with two goblins following being carrying the tray between them.  
  
He knocked on the door, but before anyone would even have a change of saying 'come in' he opened the door, holding for the goblins carrying the try. He closed the door behind them. He was surprised to see Hoggle next to Sarah but he schooled if features not so show anything.  
  
"Higgle, I see you've been entertaining Sarah."  
  
Hoggle rolled his eyes. "That's Hoggle. I was just seeing that the little lady was alright."  
  
"Well, now that you've seen her. I suggest you have your supper. You are staying the night. I'm sure you know where your room is." He then completely dismissed the dwarf by turning his back to him and using a crystal to create a small tablecloth covered table. With this done he then took the try and started to arrange the dishes. At the end he took the flowers that he had in his hand and put them in the vase at the center of the table.  
  
When he turned he saw that Hoggle was still there. He just glared at him.  
  
Hoggle sighed. "I'm going." He slid down from the bed and left the room. He then went down the hall to the room that he had lived in while being 'punished' by Jareth.  
  
When he walked in he noticed that the room had changed, slightly. There was now a second bed and a small round table by the window. Currently Sir Didymus sat there eating.  
  
Didymus looked up at Hoggle and gestured with his fork to the place beside him. "Come Sir Hoggle, a good supper is the best way to end a job well done." He was in a very high spirit after the morning's adventure.  
  
But Hoggle was still worried about Sarah. Mostly because there was nothing he could do to help her. At least before he could try to get her brother back. If she won, by law Jareth had to send her back. But now she had no where to go *to*. He couldn't send her back above ground and nowhere *here* would she be safe from Jareth. Oddly that made her safest here. He didn't want her hurt, or he wouldn't be acting this way. Bah, dinner for two with flowers. But, his highness had lots of enemies who would kill her just to get revenge on him. Hoggle just picked at his food. And I can't do nuthing to helps her, the thought to himself.  
  
  
"Sir Hoggle, are thou all right?"   
  
"I'm fine, it's just, ah..." knowing that the fox couldn't see the kind of danger Sarah was in, wanted to think of some other reason for his behavior. "Ah, this room just brings back memories, that all."  
  
"I understand, good sir." Didymus patted Hoggle on the arm. 


	7. The Massacre at Ewloe

While our poor players prepare for their next scenes, let me tell you a story lest you become fatigued from the wait till our players to next strut upon this stage.  
  
It is entitled:  
The Massacre at Ewloe  
  
Every story needs a hero and ours is but a lowly foot soldier in the Dwarf Kings army.  
  
Every story needs a villain, and for this I wish to present you -- The Dwarf King. In this measure no finer could be sought.  
  
Now let us begin.  
-----  
King Mahanaga, sat on his throne pondering his problem. He was tall and thin, with dark hair and blonde highlights. His eyes were brown with blue flecks and he had that feral grace that is so common among the fae.  
  
Rhodri, Mahanaga's captain of the guards, entered the room. He was unusually short and squat for a fae, but still taller than your average dwarf. Both dark eyed and dark haired. With a permanent scowl on his face.  
  
"Rhodri, what am I to do about those that speak against me. They are like vermin. You kill one and two more take their place." Mahanaga slapped his fist into his palm in frustration.  
  
"Sire, what you need is a focus for the people's hatred. Someone that you are protecting them from." Rhodri suggest to his King.  
  
"But who?"  
  
"Rebels are always a good choice. They massacre a village or two then the people will be begging you to protect them."  
  
The King gave his Captain a calculated look. "But there has been no such attacks."  
  
Rhodri smiled, "Let me change that, sire."  
  
"Excellent, let me review you plans when you are prepared."  
  
On the practice field, our hero, trained with his short sword with all the other new recruits. All able bodied males served in the army.  
  
  
Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang.  
  
At the sound of the supper bell, all the recruits sheathed their weapons and went to the meal tent. The best thing that could be said about being in the army was that you got regular meals.  
  
Other were of the opinion that the worst thing about the army was that you regularly had to eat their meals.  
  
Our hero wiped his forehead with a cloth and ran after his friends. "I'm glad to git that over with."  
  
  
  
  
Rhodri strode into the throne room carrying several documents, which he laid out on a table.  
  
King Mahanaga strode over to the table to look them over.  
  
Rohdri pointed out a section of the map. "These are the Beaumaris Hills, which divide you land from those of the Brownie Kingdom." He stabs a certain point on the map near the hills. "This is the village of Ewloe."  
  
The King nodded. "What makes this village more suitable than any other in the area?"  
  
"Let me show you," Rhodri started pointing about areas of the map as he explained. "You can see that the lay of the land is such that the fields are hidden from the village."  
  
"Yes, I see. The men will be in the field, where they can't know what is happening in the village."  
  
"Exactly, they won't be able to interfere, nor will they know who acted. Only that someone has killed their families." Rhodri smiled with anticipation.  
  
"Perfect, take whatever troops you need." King Mahanaga stalked over to his throne and waved Rhodri away as he contemplated the uproar over this 'rebel' attack.  
  
Rhodri strode into the practice field and signaled for the attention of the men. "All right dwarfs, you know about the recent rebel strikes."  
  
His men just look at each other and shrugging shoulders or shaking their heads. None of them had heard of any rebel activity.  
  
One brave soul piped up "Um, what's happened, we ain't heard nuthing."  
  
"What!" roared Rhodri, causing all the assembled troops to start to shiver, some even clutching a friend in fear. "You've not heard of the fearsome rebels that have terrorized and killed villagers,"   
  
There was a collective gasp from his audience. They all came from a village somewhere.  
  
"Villagers like your own good families. Do you want to make sure they are safe?"  
  
Every dwarf was now was now nodding in agreement. One very bold dwarf even shouted out "Lets git those bastards!"  
  
Rhodri smiled, he knew that these dwarfs were very green and could easily be swayed by emotions. He'd frightened them so much that they would do want he wanted them to do, because in their minds they would be 'keeping their families safe'. Good thing he had checked to make sure that none of these men and family in Ewloe.  
  
  
  
Our hero stirred his porridge listlessly next to the makeshift tent that he shared with several others. They were camped a three hour march from Ewloe. They had arrived the previous night and would be attacking in a few hours.  
  
One of our hero's tent mates nudged him in the ribs and asked, grinning. "Don'ts you like the food?"  
  
"This makes the stuff we gots before look good." He puts down the bowl and just broods. He's never been in a battle before and from what Rhodri and told them on the four day march here, the rebels were blood thirsty and didn't care who they hurt.  
  
  
Elgvia, a pretty dwarf with long dark hair and smiling eyes, served breakfast to her husband, Capall, and children. Capall like Elgvia was in his late twenties, but like most villagers had married young so they had been together for just shy of 15 years.   
  
They had three children: Aldgyth who is their eldest child. She is about 14. The middle child is a boy --Owain who is about 3-4 years old. The youngest is the baby Cadell.  
  
"What will you and the men git up to today?" Elgvia asked of Capall as she served him.  
  
"We'll be tendin' the wheat, so don'ts expect us for lunch, best make me up one. You knows how far it is."  
  
Owain, tugging on his father's tunic cried, "Daddy, Daddy, come toooo!"  
  
Capall pulled his son on his lap so that he could look him in the eyes. "You need to git bigger, before you can work in the fields."  
  
At Owain's pout, Capall bounced him on his knee a few moments before returning his to his place at the table and kissing him. "You looks after you Mom for me, promise?"  
  
Owain broke out in a big smile, "Promise."  
  
  
The troop of guards marched into the village about an hour after their menfolk had left for the fields.  
  
Those that saw the guards approaching didn't think anything of it. If they King wanted to his men to march or patrol anywhere then it was his decision.  
  
So when the advance guard attacked they were totally unprepared.  
  
The advance guard were specially picked by Rhodri, he had very stiff regulations against those who seemed to like inflicting pain on others -- but he promoted them first.   
  
The advance guard gathered up all the woman and children left in the village and none too gently put them under house arrest.  
  
When everything was quiet, the main troop were signaled to march in.  
  
  
Elgvia was terrified when the troops swarmed into their village, or at least it had seemed like it at the time. Looking out the window she would see that it was maybe only 10 in reality, but that was more than enough as she rubbed her shoulder where on the guards had grabbed her roughly and shoved her into her home.  
  
She really couldn't see much as her house was furthest from the road, nearly in the woods, they were only a few feet away.   
  
Elgvia began to nurse Cadell to keep him quiet. She didn't want to attract the guards attention. Owain and Aldgyth stayed close to her, Owain was clutching Elgvia's skirt for comfort while Aldgyth hugged him close.  
  
Rhodri prepared his speech to the remain men. "All the rebels have been rounded up. All you need do is dispatch them and you all can go home heroes. It may be a hard thing at first but remember what these animals did to other villages. Just think about what how it could have been your families." Rhodri gave a long, hard glare at the assembled troops. "All right, dwarves, it is time to earn your keep."  
  
All the troops drew their short swords and marched into the village. None were looking forward to the task at hand.  
  
Rhodri was pointing out a house to each trooper. Our hero was at the very back so he was among the last to have a house chosen for him.  
  
The Hero goes into a small hut to find Elgvia and her children, from a baby to a nearly grown girl.  
  
He then goes out again and address Rhodri "Sir, I thinks you've made a mistake, there ain't no rebels in here."   
  
Rhodri goes into the hut and points out Elgvia's son Owain "There the rebel is, now get on with it."  
  
The Hero just stares after Rhodri as Owain is peeking around his mothers skirt as this is going on. The "rebel" can't be more than 3 or 4 years old.  
  
He hears screams all around him, all high pitched, the screams of women and children.  
  
He starts hacking up the table and sacks of flour, "Scream," he says through clenched teeth.  
  
She catches on and screams, her children not understanding but following along.   
  
"Lay down thar," he points with his short sword. They lay alongside the overturned and hacked table.  
  
The hero leaves, Rhodri takes a quick look in and pats the hero on the back and says. "You've done a good job boy."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Rhodri smiled and pushed him towards the woods just beyond the hut. "Don't worry, it becomes easier each time."  
  
Our hero just nods but as soon as Rhodri walks away he runs into the trees behind the house and empties his stomach at the thought of all those that have been killed, and for no reason. There are no rebels here.   
  
When he returns from the woods he sees that the soldiers are preparing to leave. There is nobody near the hut at this time.  
  
Every so often a scream pierces the air. He can see Rhodri going slowly from hut to hut making sure that everyone his dead.  
  
He watches as Rhodri enters a house a little ways from the one he stands behind. Shouting through the window, "Come outs this way!!"   
  
Elgvia hands out Owain, Aldgyth climbed out next. She handed Cadell out to her daughter and then climbed out herself. They all ran out into woods. Elgvia carrying Cadell and our hero carrying Owain. He knew that he could run faster with the boy's weight than his sister Aldgyth could.  
  
When they thought they were far enough away, they stopped to make their plan.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Elgvia asked breathlessly.  
  
"No, but I knows something is very wrong. He ain't no rebel" he replied patting Owain on the back.  
  
Elgvia thought for a moment. "I have a sister, Athelfreda, in Gwenhwyseg. That isn't that far from here. I know the way."  
  
"Good then leads the way," he handed Owain over to Aldgyth, "I'll keeps an eye on the rear."  
  
  
  
Rhodri had one more house to check before they could leave. He was really surprise at the little dwarf. He thought that this one would give him a lot more problems. You just can never tell.  
  
He opened the door and walked in to check the bodies that he had glimpsed earlier, but they were gone!! That no good dwarf!!! He had tricked him. When I get my hands on him, he will rue the day he ever was born!!!.  
  
But for the moment he had to hurry. Who knew what the dreg was up to. The men of the village could see them at any moment. And it was vital that they not be seen.  
  
"Men, back to the castle. FORWARD MARCH!!!" he shouted and the troops marched (well stumbled or shuffled, any were looking rather ill about what had happened).  
  
  
An hour later they arrived at Gwenhwyseg. Elgvia started to run out towards the villagers when she noticed that the hero wasn't following her. "Why don't you come. My sister and her husband will be very please to welcome you."  
  
"I wants to make shur yer safe, but I needs to report this. The Captain of the Guard has gone to far and someone's got to stop him."  
  
  
Elgvia kissed him on the cheek. "You will always be welcome in our home. Thank you." Then she and her children ran off towards the villagers who welcomed her happily until she told them what happened.  
  
The Hero turned back into the woods as Aldgyth pointed him out to her aunt Athelfreda.  
  
  
  
He made his way back to the castle as fast as he could. When he arrived he begged an audience with the King on a very urgent matter.  
  
He was shown into the throne room and told to wait.  
  
King Mahanaga appeared a few moments later. "What is so important that you *demand* to see me." he said as he lounged on his throne.  
  
"Yer Majesty, I have horrible news about your Captain of the Guards. Hes sent us to kill rebels."  
  
"Of course, I sent him on that mission." the king said dismissively. "What is so horrible about that?"  
  
"We didn't find no rebels, only women and children. But he still had thems killed. I questioned him on it and he pointed out the rebels. But alls he pointed to was a bouts 3 year old child. That ain't no rebel."   
  
"Yes, I see your point. Hmmm."  
  
"Well, what's you gonna do about it." He was getting upset, the king seemed to be very unconcerned about the deaths.  
  
"This," he motioned for a servant and spoke to him. "Send for Rhodri."  
  
Rhodri entered only a moment later.  
  
The King point to the hero. "He's all yours."  
  
  
"But, But...." he screamed.  
  
The King bent down to look him in the eye. "You should have listened. I told you *I sent him*." And started to chuckle at the hero's horrified expression as Rhodri dragged him out.  
  
"You know I haven't tortured anyone to death in a looong time." Rhodri gloated has he pulled the resisting dwarf behind him.  
  
  
Days later, in agony, he lay in a filthy dudgeon floor wishing he would die. Sometimes his traitorous mind would wish that he had killed the family like he was ordered to, but he knew in his heart that he had done the right thing.  
  
He heard he cell door opening but didn't bother to move. It hurt too much, besides it was probably just the Captain come to finish him off.  
  
  
He was wrapped in a blanket, he thought that it was a little odd, but the moment caused so much pain that he blacked out.  
  
  
An unknown amount of time later, he awoke in a bed. A very soft bed. "I must be dead," he croaked through broken lips.  
  
"No, but it was a near thing." and unknown voice said from off the side.   
  
The hero tried to get up put a hand gently pushed him down.  
  
"Rest, my friend." and he recognized Elgvia's voice. "This is Llywarch. He is a healer."  
  
"Wha-a--at?"  
  
"My brother, Gwynedd, works at the castle. I sent word to him of what happened and to give you our thanks. But he discovered that you were to be killed, he bribed a few of the guards -- I think that they were friends of yours -- to help smuggle you out of the castle and bring you here."   
  
"You can't stay long at the Llanfair Pwll, I've sure they'll be checking every tavern and house in the kingdom for you soon." Another voice spoke to him, this must be Egvia's brother Gwyneed. "But Llywarch says that in a few hours you'll be ready to travel. I'll take you to the border of the Goblin King's lands. He might take you in. His goblins are very stupid so he often hires others to work for him, also he hates his brother."  
  
"Ill wills be better soon?"  
  
Llywarch responded, "You will never be completely recovered. You leg was very badly damaged. I'm afraid that you will always limp from now on."  
  
He tried to chuckle but it hurt too much. "If that's the worst of it, then I counts myself lucky."  
  
  
Several hours later he found himself in the Goblin King's lands. "I wants to take service with you!" He shouted knowing that he would be heard.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a tall, thin, elegantly dress blonde fae appeared. "You were in my brother's army weren't you?" he more announced than asked.  
  
"I, I rans away. I couldn't stand it. I want to work for you." He stammered, shifting his eyes from right to left.  
  
The fae looked bored. "Then do so." Holding his fingers in a V-shape and pointing down.  
  
He dropped, as best he could, to his knees. "I swear on my life to serve you faithfully for the rest of my life."  
  
Leaning against a tree and not even have looked at him the whole time he threw a crystal at him and spoke. "You'll need to be armed to serve me." When he caught the crystal it turned into a sprayer. "I hope you know how to use it."  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"Good," he started to walk away but then turned around, "Oh yes, what is your name?"  
  
"Hoggle, sire."  
  
"Attend to your duties, Higgle." And with a wave of the fae's hand he found himself at the front gate.  
  
"Well I best start. I wonder whats I'm spraying for?" Suddenly a fairy lit on his hand. "Well ain't you pretty."  
  
The fairy bit his hand then flew off. Hoggle quickly swung his spraying at the fairy. "Hah, gots you!!" 


End file.
